Cinder Fall
Cinder Fall is one of the primary antagonists of Rooster Teeth's web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Abarekiller vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Arvis * Azula vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Blaze the Cat * Bowser vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Chrollo Lucilfer * Cinder Fall vs Darth Sidious (Abandoned) * Darth Vader vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Cinder Fall vs Delsin Rowe (By WarpStar930) * Dio Brando VS Cinder Fall (By Commander Ghost) * Esdeath VS Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Father * Cinder Fall VS Genesis Rhapsodos (By Commander Ghost) * Ghost Rider vs Cinder Fall * The Joker Vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Kylo Ren vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Cinder Fall VS Korra * Cinder Fall Vs Lelouch Vi Britannia * Cinder Fall vs Lust (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Cinder Fall vs. Mai Shiranui * Cinder Fall vs Maleficent (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Medusa Gorgon * Cinder Fall vs The Meta (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Natsu Dragneel * Nico Robin vs Cinder Fall * Scorpion vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Senator Armstrong (By Cropfist) * Vergil vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Yuki Terumi (Abandoned) * Yukiko Amagi vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Zetto (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Aang * Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) * Arfoire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Charizard * Deathstroke (DC) * Green Goblin * Human Torch (Marvel) * Joseph Joestar * Kars * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Leanbow (Power Rangers) * Lucario * Megatron (as Bayverse Version)(Transformers) * Ozai * Psycho Red Ranger (Power Rangers) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * The Shredder (TMNT) * Susanoo (Akame Ga Kill!) * Toxzon (Max Steel) * Trakeena (Power Rangers) History Cinder Fall has apparently been part of a small conspiracy led by Salem for some time. Recently, Cinder formed her own band consisting of herself, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Among the tasks undertaken by Cinder has been the recruitment of Adam Taurus, the leader of the Faunus revolutionary organization known as the White Fang. Some time after that, Cinder and her team attacked the Fall Maiden, and Cinder was able to appropriate some of her powers for herself. After that, she engineered the collapse of the Vytal Festival Tournament and the subsequent fall of Beacon Academy. It was at this time that Cinder killed Amber, the Fall Maiden, acquiring the rest of her powers, and fought and presumably killed Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. She later fought and killed Pyrrha Nikos, a student at Beacon Academy, who was also a wide-recognized combat champion. Her killing of Pyrrha Nikos, however, was witnessed by Ruby Rose, a huntress-in-training with silver eyes. Ruby unleashed some sort of energy attack, which apparently cost Cinder her left eye and her voice, and left her with scars on the left side of her body. Though at least one of Salem’s other followers wants Cinder removed, Salem has personally undertaken Cinder’s treatment, and no longer sends her out on missions. While working with Cinder, Salem asked for confirmation that she did indeed kill Ozpin, and Salem answered affirmatively. However, Salem seemed dubious of Cinder’s answer, suggesting that her faith in Cinder is no longer absolute, if indeed it ever was. Salem has been trying to teach Cinder to fully use the power of the Fall Maiden, having her fight numerous powerful Grimm single-handedly. Though she is trying hard, Cinder has not been measuring up to Salem’s hopes for her, and she is becoming disgusted with Cinder. Nonetheless, she has not yet given up on the girl, and is still working with her. Death Battle Info Appearance Cinder stands 5’11” tall, and has long, thick black hair and yellow-orange eyes. Before her collision with Ruby Rose, Cinder’s preferred outfit was a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with gold designs, worn over black shorts. She accessorized this outfit with black chocker, gold hoop earrings, a black hip bag, black high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right ankle. After her collision with Ruby Rose, her face shows considerable scarring on the left upper-quadrant, and she keeps her hair combed over her left eye, covering a black eyepatch that hides her missing eye. Her new outfit is a longer dark-red dress with dark gold designs, but only her right shoulder is now left uncovered. She accessorizes this outfit with as earring on her right ear. *Age: 20's *Aliases: Fall Maiden *Totally hot, both figuratively and literally. (WarpStar930, Derpurple, ImagoDesattrolante, MagicRock And TOSHIKI OVERLORD agree) Feats: * Fought equally with Glynda Goodwitch in the early series (While had 50% of the power of the Fall Maiden) * Disintegrated a Beringel in one strike * Defeated Amber from behind (had Mercury and Emerald's help earlier) * Infiltrated the Beacon Communications Tower * Hacked into the global broadcasting system * Presumably killed Professor Ozpin * Killed Pyrrha Nikos * Survived Ruby's Silver Eyes in Fall Maiden (but was heavily injured by it, and it was stated by Salem that it's because it is a crippling weakness to her powers) * Somehow passed as an exchange student in her 20's Flaws: * Heavily injured by Silver Eyes Ruby Rose (Stated by Salem, that it is a "crippling weakness" to her powers. V4, E1) * She can be harmed by Ruby's Silver Eyes if her Full Maiden is active (crippling weakness) * Mute (sort of), lost her left eye and lack of depth perception (as of Vol. 4) Known Associates * Leader - Salem * Agents of Cinder Fall ** Emerald Sustrai ** Mercury Black ** Neopolitan ** Roman Torchwick * Fellow agents of Salem ** Hazel Rainart ** Tyrian Callows ** Doctor Arthur Watts Gallery Cinder_Fall_Volume_4.jpg|Cinder Fall after the effects of Ruby's silver eyes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:RWBY Characters Category:Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Archers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist